Talk:The Order
Warning: Please keep all comments on this page civil. This discussion has grown out of proportion and continued harassment by any users will not be administratively tolerated. Thanks, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Why didn't they stop the Covenant War? Well, I suspect because that would be very non-canon. Also, they had AIs to watch over the Rings, i don't remember an AI which watched over the galaxy as a whole. Be nice. ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 16:12, 15 June 2009 (UTC) oh thanks Athena32 i was about to say what you said, looks like you beat me to it.--Rogue232 16:34, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Something Good for once Well, I think this so-called ''order is a very clever idea, it like the Humans know of the Forerunner and their ways while the UNSC etc do not while the Order watches upon them. Anyway, i don't see anything in this article that is NCF so, good job! It looks like you took this idea off of Star Wars. In my opinion this idea seems silleh. You say they were charged with protecting the universe from unseen threats in the future, but did not have the ability to interfere to stop those threats, thereby pretty much just making them Switzerland with fancy Forerunner technology. Secondly, why was the order spared on the Ark where not even a single Forerunner had been able to do the same? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] TERMINATED the threats they were created to protect were extra-galactic ones, as stated numerous times throughout this article. Secondly, The Order were created on the Ark, they never left. They were never in danger from the rings. And how is this copied from star wars? and if it was, why does this matter? I fail to see how inspiration is a crime. I have said that the inspiration for this was the Peacekeepers from Farscape.--Rogue232 17:15, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Moaning This is Rogue's first ever article. Lay off him. ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:38, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I am not saying at all he should be exempt. What gave you that idea? I am saying that he should be treated with some leniency, perhaps instead of blindly and unremorsefully criticising him on his first article, giving him some advice on how to make it better- may i remind everyone that he has not written an article before- its never going to be perfect on the first try. And Tony, if you were criticised like this in your first article- I am sorry for you, it should not have been that way. People are people. And anyway, I can't see how it is non-canon any more, a little unclear, perhaps, but not contradictory. [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) No longer NCF Ajax, remove the NCF tag, the issues you brought up have been resolved. [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 09:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) i really can't see why this is NCF --Rogue232 20:21, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Can an administrator remove the tag please, its been a few days. [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 15:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Still NCF Read it. No humans had knowledge of the Forerunner after they died out. Hence, no 18th Century monks worshipping an alien civilization that died 100,000 years before they were born. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 15:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Correction Sgt Johnson, it clearly states that the Order was formed when the Forerunner rounded up all Sentient life in the Milky Way. Including Humans, so basically, these humans are the only Human to know of the Forerunner and their ways before the year 2552. It all makes sense. Correction, Gruntijackal. The notion that Humans were genetically enhanced, crashed onto a planet far, far away, and have technology more advanced than the Covenant is STUPID. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 15:37, 18 June 2009 (UTC) What the hell was that? What you just said didn't make sense i was just making a point. Yeah, also how the heck was that a correction??? [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] Just read the article. It's obvious that you haven't. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 15:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) It says they were cryo-genically frozen, so read the article. Okay whoever you are, you are being the exact opposite of helpful by coming into this, making claims which are wrong and based on your extremely erroneous belief that this article is about 18th Century monks. If your opinion is that this article is (and i quote) 'STUPID' then no one wants to hear it. Up til now people have been trying to help. You are just insulting. Go away and stop it, or learn how to communicate in a respecftul way. [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 16:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, whoever you are, you are being the exact opposite of smart by coming into this, making up articles that have no sense whatsoever. And yes, people do want to hear it. Anyway -- # The Forerunner didn't need a group of genetically advanced humans to watch over the galaxy. # They're useless,if their only purpose is to watch. # No Humans were taken to the Ark. # PS -- The Royal Allegiance is godmodded and NCF past all recognition. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 16:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) No, no one wants to hear if you think this article is stupid. That gets no where. If you think people listen to that, you're very wrong indeed. Okay, time to get logical. # If you are going to start justifying every article by whether the subject is needed or not, there will be little left on the wiki. # They are not useless, they protect the galaxy from extra-galactic threats, like the forerunners would have done had they survived. And even if they were useless, so what. Rogue has the right to create his own fanon regardless of whether some random person thinks it pointless. #If no humans were taken to the Ark, how the HECK did they survive the activation of the rings??? Duh... #And you are just saying that cos they're awesome and people gave the Allegiance good praise instead of criticism and you're trying to get back at me like a baby would. -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 16:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) #Heh... #Okay... #We weren't sentient until after the rings were activated. #Lol, I have nothing to get back at you about. You're the one being the baby by wondering why someone is questioning the validity of your articles. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Cut it out. There won't be many warnings for this one. RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 17:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Since when can I not question an article? -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:03, 18 June 2009 (UTC) No one said you cannot question it- I am saying you cannot call it 'STUPID'. Also this is not my article, it is Rogue's, a friend of mine who is new here. Also Relentless, can you clarify on what you meant? -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) WOW... such controversy on my first article ever...--Rogue232 17:08, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I only have a problem with the idea behind the article, not the user. The User's an awesome writer, and I'm not going to question that. :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) AJ, leave him alone. Its his first article, it is pretty well written, and he has explained all the overt inconsitencies already. Ask questions if you have problems with it, instead of snipining at him, and then LISTEN to his answers. Take a breath, 501. There is a method to my madness. :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:29, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, relax, Rogue and I appreciate your support but I think this has blown over now (thanks to some timely intervention from Relentless). Unless Ajax gts back with a whole load of other flaws said in a way which insults you without actually insulting you... -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:39, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, your argument on the Humans-Ark thing was correct. I apologize for my idiocy on that subject. :P -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:41, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Likewise, I was wrong about the Spartans' bones. Also Rogue, sorry bout littering up this page.... yeah... -- [[Flashfighter|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[Triton-class|''And listening...]] 17:46, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Its all good, at least i get to see about peoples views on my article....meh--Rogue232 18:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Ajax, If you're gonna put a NCF tag on my page, would it kill you to check back every once in a while? I changed it weeks ago--Rogue232 04:05, 4 July 2009 (UTC) wow, this page still has the NCF? Just take it off. my poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Rogue, maybe you shoult say that on Ajax's talk page. He's obviously ''not checking back here, so saying that here is pointless anyway. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' ''And listening...'' 09:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC)